tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaikan
The Vaikan are an intelligent bipedal monotreme, mammalian species native to Ucharpli. They are adept to dry environments with little water. Appearance Vaikan are tall, averaging between six and seven feet. They have hair on their heads and tough, plated skin which generally comes in shade of blue or silver depending on their native region. Years of genetic engineering has resulted in much of the population to appear neotenous and far less hair growth. Vaikan have four fingers including an opposable thumb as well as three toes, and their extremities tend to be elongated. Physiology External Vaikan skin is tough and plated, a trait normally characterized with reptiles. This skin helps to prevent water loss in Ucharpli's dry environment and the blue skin shields them from Szon's powerful ultraviolet radiation. Vaikan have binocular eyes in allowing for depth perception and stereoscopic vision; eye color often varies between blue, purple, orange and red. Both eyes are large and somewhat rectangular - 4 inches high and 2 inches wide. Vaikan eyes cannot distinguish colors as seen in the visible light spectrum - instead, they see into the ultraviolet range. Vaikan also have pointed ears which vary in both length, thickness and orientation. Their acute sense of hearing compensates for their lack of trichromatic vision. The tips of Vaikan fingers are like electrical outlets. A series of metallic wire-like structures run from here to the brain which allows them to discharge electricity on command. This ability has allowed played a critical role in the evolution of their society. Respiratory Vaikan inhale oxygen and exhale carbon dioxide through a triangular shaped nasal cavity leading to the lungs. To be able to deliver energy across the body to match Ucharpli's low oxygen levels, Vaikan have two hearts and a very large pair of lungs. Metabolic Vaikan do not consume solid food. However, they still possess a cavity just below their eyes which is analogous to a mouth. The inside of the mouth is aligned with teeth-like structures designed for sucking out the fluids from prey. The nutrients then to a liver in the neck area which then sends them directly into the bloodstream. Vaikan must chew on metallic substances as well, breaking off particles to bring them into their system as a means of replenishing their tough, metallic skeleton. Cognitive Vaikan are naturally very self-conscious and highly intelligent. Most Vaikan prefer to think cautiously and plan their actions. When subjected to dangerous levels of hyperstress, they will enter a frenzy. Body processes multiply several times and the brain goes into an overdrive mode. Temporarily, they become extremely destructive, firing electrical volts upon anything that stands in there way. The drawback is that they become incapable of rational thought. This frenzy may last as long as twenty minutes, and upon its end, the Vaikan who experienced it crashes and falls into a coma. Frenzies are an evolutionary leftover from hunter-gatherer times when a Vaikan was faced with danger and was unable to consciously deal with the situation. Unique Diseases Blood craver virus (Vampire's disease) The Blood craver virus targets the cells in the mouth that allow them to tolerate the taste of animal blood and plant matter. Victims, on many occasions, will lose appetite for normal food and start to feed off the blood of another Vaikan. Other side effects include a boosted immune system and an elongated life span. Today, the virus is in captivity in a remote Vaikan colony. Rockbone disease A form of paralysis that solidifies the joints making a Vaikan look like a statue. They can still think, breathe and carry out life functions. The only thing they can't do is move from whatever position they are stuck in. Daggerfang virus This virus is spread by a quadrupedal carnivore known as Daggerfangs. This disorder makes them more susceptible to frenzies. Maj deficiency A genetic disorder where in the Vaikan brain, the region known as Saskana's area is faulty due to a reduced amount of conduits. Found in roughly 0.1% of the population, the disorder is highly correlated with areas with extreme poverty and lack of food as on average, those with Maj deficiency eat slightly less. Unfortunately, those with Maj deficiency have difficulty with brain functions. While their intelligence is comparable to an average Vaikan, they are slow to move and react physically, and they eventually become paralyzed when they get older. Crumbleskin syndrome Crumbleskin will result in a Vaikan losing skin particles overtime which makes them unprotected against Szon's dangerous UV rays. Crumbleskin is a genetic disease that has yet to be cured. Category:Sentients Category:Humanoids Category:Vertebrates